


Journey

by Surely_Someday



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, minor spoilers for s-support and the kids, no plot spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surely_Someday/pseuds/Surely_Someday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is this?” Corrin look up after staring at the map in her hands, puzzled. “This doesn’t seem to be a map of a battlefield.” </p><p>Xander smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap as they sat together in his study. “It’s a map of our honeymoon route,” he murmured above her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> After surviving the grim storyline of Conquest (although Brithright was just as bad in terms of the people who die), I felt that some fluff was needed for my OTP. Enjoy!

“What is this?” Corrin look up after staring at the map in her hands, puzzled. “This doesn’t seem to be a map of a battlefield.” 

Xander smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap as they sat together in his study. “It’s a map of our honeymoon route,” he murmured above her hair. 

“Honeymoon?” The newly crowned queen of Nohr gasped. “To all of these locations?” 

He laughed. “Yes.” He held the map out in front of them both and gestured. “You mentioned before that you enjoyed Cyrkensia and watching the dancers there, but the city actually has many more famous aspects as well.” He pointed at a next area. “I am confidant that Archduke Izana would be…enthusiastic if we returned for a visit and would be eager to give us a tour of his country as well.” The papers on his desk shift and he lifted one of them from the pile. “But first, an outing to Windmire is in order…”

Corrin’s eyes grew even wider upon seeing what was written on the piece of paper Xander held in front of them. “You planned out our activities also?” 

“Only the best for my queen.” Her cheeks warmed upon hearing the new address. Even now, she still found it difficult to believe that she was married to Xander and wasn’t dreaming back at the Northern Fortress. “I promised you I would show you the whole world, did I not? We were all too busy during the war to truly appreciate the places we visited, so now is the time to fulfill my promise to you.” 

“Oh Xander…” Her head fell back and she curled up against his chest. “This is wonderful, but I cannot ask you to forsake your duties so soon after you’ve been crowned for me.” 

“ _Our_ duties. We rule as equals,” he chided, his voice rumbling through his chest. “And who is to say this this journey will not be productive? As the new rulers of Nohr, it is only natural for us to leave Castle Krakenburg to visit our country and our neighbors; this will bring new hope for our people and establish new alliances. Surely you agree that having their new king and queen visit their city will allow our people to feel confidant and connected to the Nohrian royal family once more.” 

“But—“ 

“And if you are so worried about us leaving the castle, then trust that Siegbert will be able to manage things while we are away.” His arms tightened around her once more and his voice softened. “He is more than capable of handling day-to-day affairs; Camilla and our other siblings will watch over him. Kana is also growing into his duties as well. If there is anything urgent, they will be able to send a message to us.” His voice turned playful once more. “Any more objections, my queen?” 

The former dragon princess laughed and buried her face into the crook of her husband’s neck. “I surrender, my king. You best me on the battlefield once again.” 

“As you should have in the first place,” Xander said smugly, loosening his arms and relaxing again. 

As she drifted off in the warmth and comfort of Xander’s arms, Corrin whispered, “Thank you.” 

_I love you. I love you more than I could ever express. No words can describe how happy you always make me._ The words were lost as her eyes closed. 

“Always, my queen.” A soft kiss brushed her hair. “Sleep well.” 

_I love you as well. You are the light of my life. I love you truly and more with each passing day._

With the love of her life surrounding her, she smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of the future and what it would hold for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Conquest and was in dying need of more Kamarx fics but found no more that I haven't already read, so I finally managed to find the courage to churn out my own. I was going to post another kamarx fic as my debut work instead, but it became too depressing to write (hint: it is not as fluffy as this one) and this one crept up on me instead. 
> 
> I've been writing for a long time but it's been a long time that I haven't written something for academic purposes instead, so forgive me if it is a little stiff and formal. Feel free to leave feedback (or gush over kamarx with me)!
> 
> Edit: I just made some minor changes in the wording/grammar after re-reading, but besides that it's the same as before.


End file.
